


Specters of the Future

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [20]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Fear, Gen, Nightmares, Preemptive Spoiler Warning, Spoiler Potential, possible future, reassurance, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Nightmares can be one Hell of a bad time.(Ask.FM request - more pending, check my tumblr for future schedule.)(Spoiler potential, you should know the drill. It's new.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Specters of the Future

Trevor woke with a start, after a nightmare had tormented him for what seemed to be years. The Belmont was covered in sweat, and his hands were shivering while he tried to push his hair out of his face. What he had seen had been too close to reality for comfort. He had failed to protect Adrian and Sypha, and consequently, the church had prosecuted both of them as witches, and burned them at the stake in front of his eyes. And the whole time, he had been unable to speak or do anything.

The hunter stumbled out into the cold, trying to get his mind off of it. But it just returned to him clear as day, in flashes, over and over again. The screams of agony were what had gotten to him the most. This final, fearful yelling, it was ringing in his ears, as if it still as reality. A reality that could come to pass, if they just made enough wrong moves.

“Trevor?” Alucard had followed him, which was a surprise. At this time of the night, Alucard usually occupied himself with going out to feed, or chasing down some demons which had pestered villagers. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

That was too close to the truth for comfort. Trevor began shivering, and quickly averted his look. He was relieved to see Alucard, which was somehow stupid. Why should he be relieved about something he knew that hadn’t happened? This made absolutely no sense, but it struck him as completely ridiculous.

Trevor didn’t notice it for a good while, but tears were streaming down his face. Alucard blinked, then sat down next to him, and carefully placed his hand upon Trevor’s shoulder. Sypha followed soon, and she hugged Trevor gently. The hunter was ashamed for this display, but Sypha would hear nothing of that. Instead, she gently coaxed what had happened in his dream out of him, and equally gently told him what she thought this dream meant. To her, it was a sign that he cared deeply for both of them, and that she felt blessed for that. Alucard concurred quietly, and after a long time, Trevor was able to calm down.

“Now I’m just as bloody tired as before.” Trevor wiped across his face. “Sorry for all the fuss.”

“No no, it’s okay. I’ll prepare you something to drink. It should calm you a little. Going to sleep with such shoddy nerves is not a good idea.”

Trevor just let her do what she thought was right. And later, when he laid down, Alucard sat by his bed until he had fallen asleep. This time, his sleep was dreamless and gentle, and there was a reassuring feeling that, no, he was not losing his mind. He simply cared. And it was good that he cared.


End file.
